Beinvenue From Hell
by HookerForAsh
Summary: Paris sempre foi uma boa idéia, dizia Audrey Hepburn. Eu também achava, até ela resolver ir com você. Agora eu realmente espero que a privada do seu quarto de hotel não dê a descarga porque você só sorri como se não se importasse.
1. Chapter 1

Dias chuvosos são detestáveis. Da minha parte, pelo menos. E Nova York me provocava causando um tempo ruim sempre que eu saia. Isso piorava demais. E a minha falta de sorte também. O fato de estar voltando do trabalho e o pneu resolver furar numa tempestade era algo realmente esperado por mim. Nem Debussy poderia me acalmar agora. Eu estava dentro da porra da minha caminhonete esperando alguma ajuda vinda dos céus. E nada. Verifiquei o meu celular, e estava sem sinal. Para ajudar.

Quando eu era pequena minha falta de sorte se resumia em sempre cair, até mesmo no chão plano ou ter que cortar o cabelo porque ele estava cheio de chiclete colado pelos playboys do colégio que gostavam de rir de mim. O azar me acompanha até hoje, mesmo adulta. Mas o chão plano do colégio se transformou no piso de mármore do Cullen Foundation e os playboys metidos se transformaram em funcionárias do Cullen que me olhavam como se nunca fosse boa o suficiente. Era essa a razão que eu escolhi como justificativa para ainda permanecer neste trabalho. Edward Cullen também nunca estava satisfeito. Nunca. E simplesmente nada era o que ele tinha me dado nesses últimos três anos. Nada de férias boas, nada de sossego, nada de paz, dentro e fora daquele maldito prédio. Nada de aumentos. Eu só tinha a bendita velha caminhonete que era presente do meu tio que cuidou de mim depois que meus pais morreram.

Meu pensamento foi interrompido assim que ouvi um carro parar atrás do meu. Olhei pelo retrovisor e uma pessoa muito pequena, por sinal, veio bater em meu vidro. Era Deus que tinha enviado esse pequeno anjo para mim no meio da escuridão.

- Ei! Tem alguém ai? - perguntou o pequeno vulto batendo novamente no vidro do lado oposto em que eu estava.

Eu levantei o vidro um pouco, desconfiada, e vi uma garota, aparentando ter uns 20 anos de cabelos curtos e com as roupas caras molhadas.

- Oi, qual é o seu nome?! O meu é Alice. Você quer alguma ajuda? Você é Isabella Swan, certo? - ela disse tudo de uma vez. Como ela sabia meu nome? De alguma maneira, ela me era familiar. O cabelo, os olhos verdes...

- Ah, hmm, sim, sou Isabella Swan. Como você me conhece?

- Eu já te vi na empresa do meu irmão. A Cullen Foundation, claro. Você trabalha lá né? Vem, vamos para o meu carro! Eu te levo, e depois eu resolvo o problema do seu carro! - gritou por causa do barulho da chuva forte.

- Sério? Nossa, muito obr...

- Vamos, chega de papo, depois você me agradece. Precisamos sair dessa chuva - ela disse com um sorriso. - Venha, venha!

Eu peguei minha jaqueta, ainda desconfiada de que uma alma tão bondosa pudesse fazer isso para mim no meio da noite em uma quase tempestade. Quase tempestade, existe isso? E ainda a irmã do meu chefe que me odiava. Completamente opostos. Mas eu vi que Alice Cullen era uma boa pessoa.

Quando cheguei na porta do carro, hesitei. Alice perguntou o que estava acontecendo e expliquei que não poderia sujar de barro o estofado de couro do porsche amarelo canário que chegava a brilhar até naquela rua mal iluminada.

- Huum, isso é um problema mesmo... Olha, esqueça, entre, depois eu mando limpar! - Okay, acabei de descobrir que ela tem problemas, mas se estava me ajudando, não há pelo o que se preocupar.

Murmurei um "obrigada" surpresa com sua falta de importância pelo carro caro.

- Então, a quanto tempo você trabalha na Cullen Foundation Bella? Posso te chamar assim?

- Ah, claro, prefiro. Já faz dois anos...

- Ouvi falar do seu trabalho competente. Eu gosto de você. Além do mais, nunca ouvi meu irmão reclamar do seu desempenho.

Espera! O quê? Edward Cullen nunca reclamou de mim para a irmã confidente dele? Se não reclamou para ela, para quem iria reclamar? Os dois eram como unha e carne. Alice era a única pessoa que eu via recebendo algum carinho de Edward. Ela era a sua irmãzinha querida e caçula. Ele dava o mundo para ela. Depois de um tempo eu retornei de meus pensamentos e disse:

- Hum, isso é muito bom de se ouvir. Fico feliz que o Sr. Cullen esteja satisfeito com o meu trabalho. O meu emprego é muito bom. – e era, tirando algumas vadias venenosas que corriam pelo prédio ou os pervertidos estagiários como Mike Newton. Tirando também o comportamento do Cullen e a falta de aumento, eu recebia muito bem.

Depois disso, Alice ficou me perguntando coisas comuns, como se eu era de Nova York mesmo, e sobre a minha família. Fiquei um pouco receosa com ela sobre isso, mas ela era uma pessoa muito confortável de se conversar e eu contei o que podia. Alice perguntou onde eu morava e acabei nem percebendo quando seu carro parou na frente do meu prédio.

- Obrigada Srta. Cullen. Muito obrigada mesmo! Eu nem sei como agradecer... – falei envergonhada.

- Magina Bella! Gostei muito de falar com você! E me chame de Alice, por favor! O que você acha de tomarmos um café amanhã na empresa?

- Se o Sr. Cullen não se importar, eu ficaria muito feliz em ir. – sorri – foi muito bom conhecer você Alice.

- Edward não me nega nada – ela riu – também foi um prazer conversar, tenho a impressão de que seremos muito amigas.

Alice abriu um sorriso que poderia iluminar a grande avenida em plena chuva. Agradeci a Deus mentalmente e novamente a ela antes de balançar a mão enquanto ela contornava o carro para ir na direção oposta. Neste momento, havia apenas um pouco de chuvisco, e eu corri para o meu apartamento, acenando para o porteiro.

Abro a porta do meu bom apartamento e desabo imediatamente no grande sofá que levou as minhas economias a cinco meses atrás. Antes mesmo de poder pensar em que fazer para o jantar, o meu celular deu o típico toque de alerta. Peguei o aparelho e vi a mensagem da pessoa que me atormentava não só dentro, como fora do trabalho:

"_Isabella Swan, preciso que passe em meu apartamento agora – _tive a impressão de que o _agora_ seria reforçado se ele estivesse falando – _para pegar os relatórios e analisa-los para amanhã de manhã. "_

A vontade que eu tive na hora era de pegar o aparelho e joga-lo pela janela, tirando a peça ideal de trabalho que me envolvia com o chefe arrogante. Naquela hora a chuva já tinha parado e eu tive que pegar um táxi para ir a parte mais luxuosa de Nova York pegar os arquivos de trabalho. Ao virar a esquina, me deparei com o prédio mais bonito e imaginei que o Cullen ficasse na cobertura.

Meu nome já estava na recepção e eu peguei o elevador, acertando a minha suposição. Cheguei na maravilhosa cobertura e toquei a campainha enquanto esperava sentada numa pequena sala. Estava esperando por algum funcionário vir me atender, mas nada mais, nada menos que Edward Sexy Cullen estava a porta, em um roupão branco macio e com os cabelos bagunçados pingando água. De repente, minha necessidade era segurar naquelas mechas ruivas enquanto levava minha boca de encontro a sua.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

- Boa noite Isabella – a voz do deus na minha frente me desperta – você demorou – a arrogância ainda estava lá, me fazendo esquecer de toda a beleza exterior da pessoa.

- Boa noite Sr. Cullen, perdoe-me a demora, o dia está sendo ruim para mim – digo – então, qual é a papelada que preciso arrumar?

- Estou sabendo do seu dia. Minha irmã me pediu para te avisar que amanhã sua caminhonete vai estar perfeita e te esperando na Cullen Foundation. Enquanto isso eu posso te dar uma carona – ele apresentou um sorriso cínico.

Edward Cullen queria me fazer rir. Gozar da minha cara enquanto eu ainda estava tendo outros desejos vendo com aquele roupão. Eu não iria deixar barato.

- Estarei satisfeita em pegar um táxi, obrigada. Eu vim mesmo para receber a papelada e voltar para minha casa, se me permite – tento soar fria.

- Acredite, não será um incômodo para mim te dar uma carona – o lado frio não funciona – vamos, entre.

Se a parte exterior do prédio e a pequena sala em que eu esperava era magnificas, o interior do apartamento do Cullen era mil vezes mais bonito. Atravessamos duas salas até chegar ao seu escritório, onde ele fez questão de mostrar o quão grande era. Encosto na batente da porta enorme enquanto ele pega os papéis.

Depois de já ter em mãos as papeladas necessárias, voltar para a minha casa era o que eu mais queria. Organizar tudo que tinha que organizar e me entregar ao luxo de um bom banho de banheira e a minha cama de casal.

- Eu realmente preciso ir agora, Sr. Cullen. Tenha um boa noite.

- Aposto que terei Isabella. – ele dá um sorriso torto – Espero que você tenha também, afinal, amanhã o trabalho te aguarda.

Minha vontade de socar aquela cara bonita me domina e minha mão queima de vontade para ter esse encontro. Evito olhar novamente para ele e pego o elevador logo. Trinta minutos depois e eu já estava girando a chave através da fechadura da minha casa. Tomo um banho quente na minha banheira e fico lá por mais de 30 minutos me degustando de um delicioso vinho, presente da minha mãe no Natal passado.

O frio começa a tomar conta de mim, então corro para colocar meus pijamas de moletom e me enfio na coberta, deixando o álcool e o cansaço tomar conta de mim.

'**~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'**

Abro meus olhos lentamente, ainda foscos com o sol na minha cara. Cinco minutos depois e meu despertador liga com um bom dia do locutor da rádio de Nova York. Consigo ver do meio da minha cama, de onde estou deitada, que as nuvens de chuva já foram embora e o sol já está escondido pela poluição visual da cidade. E é aí que eu percebo que não analisei a porra nenhuma de relatório. Visualizo-os mentalmente na minha pequena mesa da sala do mesmo jeito que eu deixei ao voltar da casa do Cullen ontem a noite.

Sinto desespero atravessando as minhas veias, e o meu coração batendo até a pele do meu peito. Verifico o relógio e ainda falta uma hora e meia para estar na hora de pegar o metrô. Então eu começo a correr. Sento em minha mesa, ligo o notebook e finalmente, meia hora depois, menos que o esperado, tudo que eu tinha que fazer já está salvo.

Surpreendentemente, eu ainda consigo tempo para tomar um bom banho e até passar uma maquiagem, mas quando vou para a cozinha pegar uma xícara rápida de café, meu interfone toca. _Quem poderia me infernizar a essa hora? _Ouço a voz do Sr. José, o porteiro simpático, soando através dos buracos do telefone:

- Bom dia Bella, eu realmente espero não estar te incomodando, mas seu chefe está te esperando.

- O QUÊ? – eu grito torcendo que José não esteja com o fone grudado ao ouvido – me desculpe seu José, desculpa. Fala para ele me aguardar que eu já estou descendo.

Realmente ele veio para me infernizar. Ou estava bancando o surdo ontem a noite, ouvindo só o que queria e se esquecendo da parte oculta "não quero sua carona" usada. Jogo minha xícara cheia de café na pia, pego minha bolsa e saio correndo pelas escadas mesmo. Quando chego na entrada do prédio, lá está ele. Em um terno Gucci, com óculos Ray Ban, ignorando a ausência do sol, e seus cabelos tentando ficar no lugar com um gel os segurando alinhadamente. Ele dá um sorriso torto com uma cara maliciosa, e quando vai falar um "bom dia Isabella", eu o interrompo:

- Espero que o seu motorista corra. Quanto menos tempo levar para chegar ao prédio, menos tempo vou ter com você.

Propositalmente, acredito, ele está me irritando de propósito. Esperando uma razão para me demitir. Mas nessas horas, estou pouco me fodendo. Ele apenas ri de volta quando eu atravesso a sua frente e entro no carro de luxo, sem imaginar que modelo aquele seria. Fico olhando para a janela, evitando de encontrar seu rosto, sabendo que ele estaria com um sorriso como se estivesse zombando da minha cara. Fico assim até chegarmos ao prédio da Cullen Foundation, enquanto por uma hora ele se cansa e começa a mexer em seu celular.

Ele faz questão de abrir a porta para mim, e continuo o ignorando. A sua arrogância, seu jeito esnobe me enojam. E o pior de tudo, é que no mesmo tempo que eu tenho vontade de brigar com ele até minha voz falhar, ele também pode me deixar com as pernas bambas. Então o melhor jeito é continuar ignorando. Dou bom dia a todos, vou até a minha minúscula sala e Edward continua me seguindo. Impaciente, pergunto:

- O que espera _chefe_? – falo ironicamente.

Ele dá uma boa gargalhada e diz:

- O que deu agora para me chamar de chefe? Por favor, deixe me apresentar Edward Cullen – ele aponta para si mesmo - mas o que eu estou esperando mesmo são os relatórios que você ficou de analisar.

Eu murmuro um "desculpe", realmente incomodada comigo mesma por não ter me lembrado disso. Entrego os papéis a ele e ele dá meia volta para sua sala com um sorriso torto, provavelmente rindo de mim.

Até a hora do almoço, eu continuo com a minha cabeça enterrada em papeladas da empresa, e conto as horas para dar meio dia e meia. Eu tenho apenas meia hora de almoço, então decido ir até a pequena lanchonete no térreo da empresa, mas quando estou levantando da cadeira de minha sala, Edward está parado na porta.

- Vamos Bella, espero que esteja com fome, porque vou te levar para almoçar – ele ajusta a gravata casualmente.

- Obrigada Edward, mas eu vou comer algo na lanchonete mesmo, não há necessidade de sair, afinal eu tenho _pouco tempo_.

Eu realmente espero que ele perceba o modo em que enfatizo o _pouco tempo_ com a mandíbula presa, propositalmente. Ele deve saber que eu odeio minhas limitações, como ter que comer correndo para voltar ao trabalho. Foco meus olhos no computador, enquanto percebo com o canto dos olhos ele se abaixando para sussurrar próximo do meu ouvido:

- Oh, para mim eu te dou todo o tempo do mundo – sinto seu hálito quente de menta me deixando arrepiada – vamos, almoce comigo.

- Não Edward, não. – qual é, eu preciso de alternativas, mas elas já estavam se esgotando – vou encontrar minha amiga nesses 15 minutos – invento uma desculpa.

- Não ache que eu vou esquecer Swan – ele suspira – eu ainda vou te cobrar.

Em seguida, ele sai do cubículo e segue para a sua sala, bufando. Dou de ombros, realmente não me importando. Saio do prédio, indo em direção ao Starbucks da esquina, para tomar um chocolate quente e ignorar o frio, mas assim que entro no lugar, reconheço as costas sexys do meu chefe. Eu realmente preciso parar de pensar em todo seu corpo sexy. Antes que ele me veja, dou meia volta e quando estou passando pelas portas da cafeteria, _ele _encosta uma mão em meu ombro.

- Olha o que a coincidência trouxe a mim... Você vai encontrar sua amiga aqui Isabella?

Oh, qual é, ele me deixou presa! O que eu devo falar?

- Ela acabou de cancelar.

Hum, _estou ficando boa em desculpas_, penso comigo mesma. É assim que preciso ser quando se trabalha com homens chatos que querer arranjar um pouco de tempo com você.

- Bem, então acredito que agora você possa almoçar comigo – ele sorri ironicamente – vou te pagar o que quiser. Café? Restaurante italiano? Você escolhe.

- Já que você insiste, um chocolate quente, por favor.

"Eu não posso resistir aos encantos de Edward Cullen", meu lado racional trabalha. "Mas ele é tão adorável...", meu lado insano murmura. Okay, estou com problemas.


End file.
